Ähm Naja Weiß net Sucht es euch aus
by sweet flower 2
Summary: Naja... Ne Geschichte! Ist net so gut, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem! Geht halt um Harry und Draco...


Es war mal wieder ein warmer Tag, als Hermine, Ron und Harry an den See gingen. Sie hatten gerade eine ihrer ätzenden Zaubertränkeunterrichtstunde, mit Professor Snape, hinter sich. „Ich finde Professor Snape könnte mal etwas netter zu dir sein!!!", sagte Hermine wütend. „Ja. So richtig ätzend. Er meckert immer nur mit Neville rum und zu dir sagt er nur blöde Sachen.", sagte Ron. „Potter der Trank soll rot und nicht blau sein.", äffte Ron Professor Snape nach. „Anscheinend liegt das bei dir in der Familie.", fügte er immer noch äffend dazu. „Das nervt voll.", sagte Hermine. „mmh..."Harry nickte immer nur. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er ihnen gar nicht richtig zuhörte. Es plagten ihn schreckliche Alpträume mit Sirius und den Death Eatern. Dazu wurden sie jedes Mal schlimmer und ätzender. „Harry, du siehst so verträumt aus. Hörst du uns eigentlich zu? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Hermine mit einer übertrieben besorgten Stimme. „Jaja. Ich hör euch zu und mir geht es gut.", beteuerte Harry. „Sicher?", fragte Hermine immer noch so besorgt. „Naja. Okay. Nicht wirklich. Da sind diese Alpträume wegen Sirius. Sie werden immer schlimmer.", gab er dann zu. „Oh Harry. Könne wir dir nicht irgendwie helfen?", fragte Ron. „Nein das können wir nicht Ron. Wir haben doch schon einmal gefragt.", sagte Hermine etwas genervt. „Hätte ja sein können.", schmollte Ron. Hermine verdrehte lässig die Augen. „Naja. Was sind das denn für Alpträume Harry?", fragte Hermine. „mmh... Ich sehe immer wieder den Bogen mit dem Vorhang und dann höre ich eine Stimme. Es ist Sirius' Stimme und sie ruft mich. Sie schreit „Harry, hilf mir!"Dann kommen die Death Eater und wollen mich töten. Sie würden es auch schaffen, aber ich wache immer kurz darauf auf!", sagte Harry. „Harry! Du musst über den Tod von deinem Paten einfach weg kommen. Das tut dir nicht gut.", sagte Hermine altklug. „Das ist nun mal nicht so einfach, Hermine.", sagte Harry wütend. „Ooooh. Ist der kleine Potter etwa wütend auf seine bescheuerten Freunde.", ertönte eine bekannte Stimme von hinten. „Harry schreckte herum und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. „Was willst du denn hier, Malfoy?", erwiderte Harry geekelt. Dabei betonte er den Namen Malfoy besonders. „Das kann ich dich genauso gut fragen! Ist immerhin nicht dein See und das ist auch nicht ein Platz.", sagte Draco. „Lass ihn in Ruhe.", sagte Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Oh. Weasley will seinen Freund beschützen. Wie süß.", sagte Draco. Seine Freunde Grabbe und Goyle kicherten. „Wir meinen es ernst, Malfoy. Wir hetzen dir einen Rictusempra Zauber auf den Hals.", sagte Hermine. Ein breites grinsen verzog sich auf dem Gesicht von Draco. „Seht her. Granger will mir drohen. Jetzt hab ich aber Angst.", sagte Draco. Hermine funkelte Draco böse an. „Is ja schon gut. Wir gehen ja schon. Wir wollen eh nicht mehr hier her, da ihr dort ja gerade wart.", sagte Draco abstoßend. „Kommt, wir gehen. Es gibt gleich Essen und mir knurrt schon der Magen", meinte Ron und die drei gingen wieder ins Schloss. Nach dem Abendessen ging Harry hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Neville kam aufgeregt zu ihm. „Hallo Harry. Ich soll dir was von Malfoy geben.", sagte Neville und reichte Harry einen Zettel. Harry nahm den Zettel, nickte einfach so und verschwand in sein Zimmer. Er schmiss sich auf sein Bett und entfaltete den Zettel. Darauf stand, dass Harry nach draußen zum See kommen soll. Harry schmiss den Zettel in den Mülleimer und schloss die Augen. Er schlief sofort ein.  
  
Dort stand er wieder. Ganz alleine. Niemand war bei ihm. Alles war ganz schwarz. Dann plötzlich wurde es hell und Draco Malfoy stand vor ihm. Draco nahm Harry an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Harry folgte ihm, doch er wusste nicht warum. Dann waren sie am See und Draco begann Harry zärtlich zu küssen...  
  
Plötzlich schreckte Harry auf. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Bett. Zum Glück. Es war also nur ein Traum. Er würde nie auf die Idee kommen Draco zu küssen. Er zog eine Grimasse bei dem Gedanken. Er schaute auf seine Uhr und sah dass es schon 11.00 Uhr war. Draco wollte das er um 11.30 Uhr an den See kam. Sollte Harry hin gehen? Nein lieber nicht. Wer weiß was passieren würde. „Harry. Was ist den los?", fragte Ron verschlafen. „Nix.", antwortete Harry. „Klar. Harry ich bin nicht so dumm wie du denkst.", sagte Ron. „Is ja gut. Ich hab nur was geträumt.", sagte Harry. „War es wieder ein Alptraum?", fragte Ron. „Nein.", antwortete Harry. „Gut.", sagte Ron. „Du. Können wir reden?", fragte Harry. „Ähm... Nur so, zu deiner Information. Es ist 11.00 Uhr.", sagte Ron. „Ich weiß.", sagte Harry. „Okay. Dann schieß mal los.", sagte Ron. „Naja. Ich habe geträumt dass Malfoy mich küsst.", sagte Harry und versog das Gesicht. „iihh. Harry. Was träumst du nur für Sachen.", sagte Ron. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja. Vor hin kam Neville zu mir und hat mir 'nen Zettel gegeben. Der war von Malfoy. Darin stand, dass ich um 11.30 Uhr zum See kommen soll. Jetzt weiß ich nicht ob ich hingehen soll.", erklärte Harry Ron. „Okay. Lass uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Dean und Seamus müssen ja jetzt auch net alles hören.", sagte Ron. „Ähm.... Die schlafen doch.", sagte Ron. „Egal.", sagte Ron. Im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Hermine. „Na toll.", sagte Ron leise zu Harry. „Oh ihr seits. Ich hab mich eben voll erschreckt.", sagte Hermine. „Sorry.", sagte Harry.  
  
"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Hermine. „Harry wollte mit mir reden. Wir sagens dir. Du musst net fragen.", sagte Ron.  
  
Nachdem sie Hermine das gesagt hatten was Harry Ron gesagt hatten, diskutierten sie darüber, ob Harry gehen sollte oder nicht. „Also ich finde, dass du nicht gehen solltest. Ist bestimmt ne Falle. Also ich traue Malfoy nicht.", sagte Ron. „Mmh... Ich denke eigentlcih dass du gehen solltest. Vielleicht ist es ja wichtig.", meinte Hermine. „Ich denke acuh, dass ich gehen sollte.", sagte Harry. Und so beschloss er sich an den See zu kommen.  
  
Als er dort war sah er Draco schon warten. Er drehte sich um und lächelte Harry schief an. „Ich hab schon gedacht du kommst nicht.", sagte Draco. Harry fiel auf das es nicht so kalt wie sonst war. Eher nett und freundlich. Harry fiel auch auf, dass Draco in dem Mondlicht gut aussah. Dieses blonde, silberne Haar, auch wenn so arg zurückgegeelt wurde. Oh meine Gott. Was denkt er da bloß. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hast du?", fragte Draco. „Äh... Nix.", antwortete Harry. „So. Hier bin ich. Was willst du von mir?", fragte Harry. „Mmh... Eigentlich will ich dir nur was sagen.", antwortete Draco. „Aha... Und was?", fragte Harry. „Ich sag es dir, wenn du mir versprichst es niemandem zu erzählen!!! Sonst bringt mich mein Vater um!", sagte Draco. „Oh... Dann muss es ja schlimm sein. Okay ich schwöre.", sagte Harry. Harry war gespannt darauf, was Draco ihm jetzt sagen würde. Innerlich hoffte er dass Draco „Ich liebe dich"sagen würde. Warum wusste er nicht. „Mmh... Naja.... Ähm... Wie soll ich sagen... Ähm... Ich liebe dich.", brachte Draco dann doch noch mühevoll heraus. Harry war ganz starr. Was hat er gesagt? Das kann doch nicht sein, oder? Anscheinend schon, denn er wusste dass er nicht träumte. Oh Gott. Er hatte es geahnt. „Ähm...", Harry bracht keinen Satz heraus. Was zum Teufel soll er jetzt sagen. Er sah zu Draco. Sah auf den Boden, dann wieder zu Draco und dann wieder zum Boden und am ende beschloss er sich Draco anzugucken. Er sah irgendwie gekränkt aus. „Ähm... Ich dich auch.", sagte Harry. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Oh Gott. Das ist doch ein Alptraum. Nein, er war wach. Er sah wie Draco lächelte. Na immerhin wurde er nicht reingelegt. Draco näherte sich Harry und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Unsicher öffnete Harry seinen Mund und Draco steckte seine Zunge in Harry's Mund. Komisch. Wieso gefiel es Harry? Es war einfach schön. Harry entspannte sich wieder und wurde lockerer. Dann löste Draco den Kuss und sagte: „Ich bin ja so froh, dass du mich auch liebst.", dann lächelte er wieder und die beiden verschwanden auf ihre Zimmer. 


End file.
